Torn: The Way of The Truth or Dare
by BlueJeanJunkie
Summary: Truth or Dare has become a pastime for Ginny and her friends. When one dare leads to Ginny having to wrap a one Draco Malfoy around her finger, there’s much to be done.
1. Dare tastic

**Disclaimer:** Notice anyone or anything from the HP books? Not mine. Draco's mine in heart, though. I am willing to share.

**Summary:** Truth or Dare has become a pastime for Ginny and her friends. When one dare leads to Ginny having to wrap a one Draco Malfoy around her finger, there's much to be done.

**A/N** Well, I wrote this just for the heck of it. I really enjoy writing so why not, I guess. Eurgh. The hyphen won't show up on the chapter title. Anyway, hope you like.

Pope John Paul II, may he rest in peace. :(

**Chapter One: Dare-tastic**

"Truth or dare?" said Caterina Dunlain with a smirk and that recurring mischievous glint in her eye.

"Dare." said Ginny with a matching gleam of waywardness in her countenance.

Caterina thought for a moment before her smirk grew even wider. "Dare, you say? Well, then, I think I dare you to jump on my table at dinner and dance."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're on." she said. This was a constant between Ginny and her best friend. Wherever, whenever, they'd burst into a round of the game Truth or Dare. It wasn't specifically their favorite game but somehow, it always crept back up into the allowances of their time. Every now and then, other people would join as well. It was really rather contagious once someone began it.

They burst through the huge oak double doors of the Great Hall, many eyes swiveling to see the latecomers. Of course, eyes lingered as it was these particular girls who entered. They were two of the most popular and most beautiful girls at school, if not the most. Two of the most envied by the female population and two of the most admired (coughlusted aftercough) by the male one, even if they were only in Year Six.

Why, you ask? Well, let me tell you.

Let's start off with Ginny, formally known as Ginevra Weasley. Looks-wise, she was utterly beautiful and everyone knew it. It was unquestionable. Her hair was a vibrant mass of auburn curls. Her eyes were an entrancing shade of blue like that of a sapphire. She had a button nose and plump lips that added charisma to that perfect face of hers. Her skin was flawless in every sense and the same pallor as porcelain. She was shapely and slender all at the same time. Over the years, Ginny had gained herself a taut physique as well from all the chores she had to do at home. Other than that, Ginny was known throughout school as being hilarious and an all around nice person. She was no longer the shy, timid girl she once knew. She was now game for anything. Even Quidditch, though she was, err, less than good at it. Though, she had one of the most volatile tempers known to man. Most people tried very hard not to get on her bad side.

Caterina Dunlain was a girl of Spanish heritage from her mother and English from her father's side. She had transferred just last year and become instant friends with Ginny, successfully bringing the shy redhead of her shell. Like her best friend, she was absolutely stunning. A deep chocolate was the color of her long, lustrous hair. It reached the middle of her back and she had bangs that swept to one side of her face. Her skin was a light mocha while her eyes were coffee-colored with sparks of gold fused into them. Her lips were ample and she had a rosy blush to her ever unblemished cheeks. Her figure matched that of an hourglass. All through school, she was renowned for her brilliant company. Though, she was in Slytherin, she tried to treat everyone equally. Unless you crossed her, that is. She always surprised people with her syndrome for bursting into song every other second as well.

As they walked to the Slytherin table, sure enough, Caterina's mellifluous voice erupted into a certain melody, "_Just living on a Sunday morning... Just got my toast and tea and I'm warm and… I just thought I'd think about…_" sang Caterina. She hummed the rest of the part until she reached the chorus. "_Here and now… Here and now…_"

Ginny grinned fiercely. She knew what her friend was referring to. To anyone else, it may have just sounded like one of Cat's outbursts but then again, anyone else didn't understand the two girls like they understood each other. "All right, all right. Here and now." said Ginny as they reached Cat's House table. And with that, Ginny climbed the seat to stand right in between the macaroni and cheese and the pumpkin pies. Behind her, Cat flicked her wand and soon, the hall was filled with upbeat sounds of Destiny's Child. Ginny shimmied and swung her hips in all directions, in sync with the beat. She did a Pop Rock, the Beyonce Bounce and many other things that really weren't so healthy for the men present. Another wand flick later, Ginny hopped off the bench with the assistance of the flocking male crowd while a laughing Caterina was not too far away.

"Thanks!" said Ginny good-naturedly as her feet hit the ground. She high-fived with Caterina and chuckled along with her friend. Ginny looked around and bowed for her audience as people began to clap uproariously. She lifted her head and caught the eyes of someone she wasn't expecting at the moment. His grey eyes purveyed a certain mirth to them so she grinned in turn. Draco mouthed a 'nice performance' to her and she bowed to everyone once more.

When the laughter had barely subsided, Cat gasped out, "Maybe we should split up for lunch today. I'm rather interested in the opinions of my Housemates' pertaining to your striptease and by the looks of it, you've got some damage control to do." she said. Cat pointed somewhere behind her and behold, behold, there was Ron being held down by Harry and Seamus, looking none too happy. She sighed and headed directly for him.

"You have something to say, oh ingrate sibling of mine?" she asked, although it was a rhetorical question.

"YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GINEVRA?" said the boy Ginevra would rather not have to call brother at this particular moment.

"For fuck's sake, Ron! It was just a DARE! All I did was dance a little anyway. It's not like I ripped off all my clothes." replied Ginny, her temper rising.

"DANCING? YOU CALL THAT DANCING? ARE YOU MAD! NO, YOU'VE JUST TURNED INTO A SLUT, HAVEN'T YOU?" bellowed Ron, his voice reaching the other House tables as well. A ghastly silence overcame the room, one that promised much more not too long from—

Temper officially risen. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" shrieked Ginny. Caterina was immediately at her side and holding on to her shoulder whilst glowering at Ron dangerously.

"I believe it was something to the effect of SLUT!" he challenged.

"OH, REALLY?"

"REALLY!"

"Gin… He's just a worthless clot. Don't waste your time on him." said Cat, moving closer to Ginny to let her know she was right there if she needed help duffing the idiot up.

In a softer yet more toxic tone, Ginny said, "Well, then, do tell Mum, Ron! I'm sure she'll be happy to hear how her baby girl is doing."

"Oh, don't worry. I plan to." said Ron, staring daggers through her.

"But you know what Mum be even happier to hear of?" said Ginny.

"I'd like to know." said Cat, the smirk already sneaking its way onto her expression.

"Oh, get on with it." said Ron impatiently.

"OH, NOTHING. JUST THE FACT THAT YOU, YOUNGEST SON AND PREFECT, HAVE BEEN SNEAKING OUT AFTER CURFEW TO SHAG A LITTLE _BIT OF SKIRT_ EVERY NIGHT!" roared Ginny so that everyone in the room could hear. "Right, Cat?" she said, turning to her best friend with a twisted leer.

"Right." Cat replied evenly, her infuriated eyes never leaving Ron.

Ron blushed a deep shade of red and quelled any more harsh words that threatened to spring from his mouth, "How did you find that out?" said Ron in a low voice.

Ginny's leer widened and she supplied, "How could I _not_ find that out? I won't reveal who the girl is, for the girl's sake and only hers. And besides, unlike you, _brother_, I have a little respect for people." she said, spitting the title he held against her with lucid revulsion. "Oh, and perhaps Mum would also like to know that you're barely passing in Potions." Ginny stroked in her chin in mock thought. "Yes, I think she would. There's plenty more where that came from, Ron. Do be careful." she said before taking a seat beside Harry.

Cat stepped up once Ginny had sat down and faced Ron with nothing short of fury. "Watch your back, Weasley. Gin may be your sister but thankfully for me, I'm not your sister. Unfortunately for you, I'm not your sister." she said, letting her meaning cast off mysteriously. Caterina left a lasting glare directed at Ron before she, too, took a seat but in her case, beside Draco Malfoy in her own table. Dinner passed without much more fuss. Aside from the death glares Ron sent his not-so-little sister, it went rather smoothly. Ginny waited for Cat right by the double doors. She soon caught sight of her 'chica' as Cat like to put it, closely followed by two of the biggest heartthrobs in school, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Hello, milady. That was a spectacular performance earlier." said Blaise with a warm smile. Early on last year, Caterina had come to Hogwarts and became fast friends with Ginny, hanging out with her anywhere and everywhere. Including the Slytherin Dungeons. Eventually, the Slytherins warmed up to Ginny, rather hard not to.

"Which one? The one where Ron was thoroughly whipped or the other?" she asked slyly.

"Does is matter? Anything _you_ do is spectacular, not to mention extremely hot." said Blaise wilily, winking. Usually, that was enough to make any other girl start kissing the ground he walked on if they didn't already. But this was Ginny Weasley and no boy unnerved her or her best friend, no matter how gorgeous. Which Blaise was, without a doubt. Gorgeous, I mean. His hair was quite long, bits of it covering his fact at times. But it was appealingly shaggy and fit his features perfectly. His skin was darker than Draco's (although not very much so) and was always immaculate-looking. His lips were quite rounded while his cheekbones were high and apparent. One of the things most noticed about him, though, was his eyes. Perfectly-shaped and a purple hue that looked as if could reach into the depths of your soul. And his long, long lashes accentuated his already astounding orbs. His lean yet muscled build was something known around school for causing more than a little drooling from other girls.

Ginny laughed in return and said, "Well, I do my best."

"You certainly do." cut in Draco with a playful smirk. "Could you teach me that little thing you did? The one with the hips?" he teased, rotating his hips in mock attempt. She smacked him lightheartedly. The dashing boy in front of her threw his head back, laughing, his pristine pale blonde hair flowing with the sudden movement.

"Gasp! Do I detect a little flirting between you two? You're in trouble, Draco." said Caterina.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. Ginny smiled and grabbed Cat's arm. "I'm going to be taking her away now but if you're good, I may return her. IF you're good." said Ginny.

"You wound me, Ginny Weasley, you wound me. Would we be anything else?" replied Draco, hand to his chest in pseudo pain. Ginny dragged Cat along and waved goodbye to the two boys. They stayed silent, although bumping into each other humorously until they reached Gryffindor Tower. The portrait swung open, they shouted a general hello to everyone that greeted them and raced upstairs. They flopped on the bed at the exact same time and cried in unison, "I BEAT YOU!" they looked at each other then exploded, laughing.

Silence ruled the room for a few more minutes comfortably before Cat spoke up. "Dinner was hilarious. Even the Ron part."

"Of course. Him, thinking he can actually outsmart me is freaking hilarious. Giving me that attitude? Hilarious!" mumbled Ginny. She hit Cat with a pillow and stuck her tongue out.

In retaliation, Cat flung her own pillow at Ginny. "My thoughts exactly."

"And the two boys afterwards… Aren't they just divine?" said Ginny.

"Now, now. I thought things were over between you and Blaise." jibed Caterina.

Ginny scowled, although the flippancy was clear in her azure eyes. "There were no _things_ to begin with."

"Oh, be real, Gin-bear." answered Cat, brushing her fingers against her shoulder. Soon later, she retrieved her wand from her robes and walked over to the vanity mirror. She took her seat and said, "There was most definitely something."

Ginny rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Oh, you reckon? Well, what's that something, eh?"

Caterina pointed her wand at her hair and muttered a spell. It instantly changed to a deep black. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the time you were seeing each other AND exclusive."

"Cat, we'd snog a lot and not snog anyone else. Does that sound like a relationship to you? He never even actually asked me to be his girlfriend or anything. The snogging just… happened, I suppose. Sure, he asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade a few times but he does that with his friends as well, you know. I mean, yes, we had fun and I enjoy his company, even now... But I don't want to think of what we had as anything more than a passing fancy. Because if I do and he doesn't, I'll just end up getting hurt. It faded after a few months anyway." said Ginny plainly. There was no other way to put it but the straight-up truth.

"Months, Gin, months. It still counts as something." retorted Caterina. Ginny's only reply was a shrug. "So…"

"So… what?" Gin asked, shaking her head a tad bit to signal her confusion.

"Are you still into him that way?" asked Caterina, positioning her wand at her hair once more. With a quick flick, her hair was instantly purple.

"Ooh, nice look. Rocker chic." commented Ginny, beaming at Cat.

"Are you changing the subject?" asked Cat, morphing her hair green.

Ginny laughed. "Course not. Just commenting. Well, anyway, no, I'm not into him anymore. I wouldn't mind a few casual snogs for fun. The boy _is_ hot and we're close so it's fine." she paused. Judging from Cat's look, the girl wasn't satisfied and so, Ginny continued. "We chat each other up from time to time and all… and I'm comfortable with him but we're clearly over that stage." replied Ginny resolutely, her face fixed on the mirror as well. Her firm face soon turned to amused one. "Why? Are _you_ interested in him?"

Caterina laughed, wand still aimed at her hair. "Heck no. I agree with everything you said, Gin, but that's just not for me."

"You sure about that?" said Ginny innocently.

Cat nodded. "Yes, I'm quite positive about that, Gin." she replied as her hair transformed into a multi-colored heap of tresses.

The unexpected outrageousness suddenly reminded Ginny of something. Something that had to do with a series of outrageous acts being done. A specific game, in particular. "Truth or dare, Cat?" Ginny beamed.

Cat returned the beam with one of her own, changing her hair back to normal and setting her wand down. "I think I'll choose Dare." replied Cat. She swiveled around to face her best friend.

"Excellent!" Ginny exclaimed. She took a moment to gather some ideas when the door of the dorm flew open and a barrage of figures came sauntering in. This onslaught included Ginny's roommates, Tina, Olivia and Dionne. They seated themselves on their respective beds, lined with sheets of red and gold. The rest of the room was a beautiful piece of stony architecture. It had little intricacies but was simply dazzling. There were four desks for each girl and the same number of end tables that held glass vases of irises.

"What's up, girls?" said Olivia, crossing her fair legs and flipping her russet hair out of her face.

"We just started a round of truth or dare." Ginny told them enthusiastically.

Cat nodded, smiling warmly. "Wanna join?"

The three girls nodded and said simultaneously, "ABSOLUTELY!"

"How about we get some of the boys in on this as well?" suggested Tina absently, checking her blonde reflection in the mirror quickly.

"Sure. Why not?" said Cat.

Ginny bobbed her head. "All right. Haul them up here." she paused. She, then, remembered the last time one of the newer Gryffindors tried to get the stairs. She shivered. "That won't work out too well, will it? Perhaps we should all go down to the Common Room instead." said Ginny. With that, they rose from where they sat and trudged downstairs to find Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey and Seamus Finnigan lounging around the blazing fireplace.

Cat held her hands out with flourish and announced, "Hola, boys. We've come to save you from your dreary lives."

"Oh, yes. Plus, you get to have us as your gorgeous saviors." added Dionne, cupping her chin with both of her hands jokingly.

"Too right you are." said Ginny.

Colin was the first to speak up. "I'll have you know, we have very interesting lives. Watch. One day, we're going to be so busy and you'll just be a tiny blip in our schedules."

Ginny answered, "PERHAPS, one day. But that day is not now." she smirked. The smirking was out of control. She really spent too much time with Caterina and her Housemates.

"Don't say that, Colin. Please, girls. We are in desperate need of saving from the tedium of this cold, LONELY night." said Dean, waggling his eyebrows to suggest his meaning.

"But then again, I wouldn't mind a bit of saving from you girls any day." said Harry suggestively, sending a devastating (unbeknownst to him) smile their way. What else would you expect from another one of the guys in school who could make any girl go starry-eyed at just the sight of them? He tipped his glasses a tad down to give them an emerald-eyed gaze roguishly before hitching them back up again in jest.

"Well, then you're in luck. We're going to play Truth or Dare." said Ginny.

"And you're joining us. So girls, take a seat as well and let's get the ball rolling." said Caterina, went along with her own instructions and sitting beside Colin. The others soon followed suit.

"Mind if I start?" asked Dionne, glancing around their little group to see if anyone objected. No one did so Dionne continued, "Hmm…" she said, unsure of who to ask. She put a hand over her eyes and swooshed her hand before randomly halting her actions. She lifted her hand and saw that she was pointing at Colin. 'Well, well, well. Colin, truth or dare?" she asked.

Colin grinned. "Truth."

"Wait! We forgot to put the charm on everyone." said Cat. In Hogwarts, before every game of truth or dare, you were expected to put a charm on all those participating that would give them horrible hives if one lied when asked their questions, didn't do their dare or divulged the information they found out from the game. If one wanted the hives to fade, they needed to walk through the halls to get a special potion from the School Nurse.

"Where's the most radical place you've snogged or shagged in this school?" she asked.

Colin took a little time to reflect before he said, "Great Hall. Teacher's Table. When the faculty was there."

Everyone sat, dumbstruck and their mouths agape. "You? Colin? Shy boy? Well, formerly Shy Boy from now on! The Teacher's Table wouldn't have been all _too_ shocking. But when the teachers were there?" asked Ginny.

The mirth in Colin's grin intensified at the looks on his Housemates' faces. "Well, what can I say? Don't you just love invisibility cloaks?" he said.

"So that was what it was for! You randy bastard!" said Harry in amusement. A moment later, he stopped abruptly and grimaced. "Feck, I need to get that cloak sterilized."

"Yep. And even if the teachers got slightly suspicious since their silverware kept mussing around, I don't regret it. That was a blinking brilliant shag." said Colin, chuckling deeply and later joined by the others. "My turn. How about we spin a bottle to decide who we ask instead?" he suggested. He conjured one and immediately turned it. It spun faster and faster until it began to slow down and stopped right in front of Olivia. The game continued on like this for some time. Time that included Dean streaking past the Hufflepuff entrance with absolutely nothing on, involved Olivia being dared to send a Singing Valentine to the Ravenclaw guy she found the cutest first thing next week, Harry telling that his first shag was with a girl named Fiona Cromwell, Tina revealing that if she had to pick a boy from Slytherin to snog, she couldn't decide between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Spinning time. Get ready, guys." said Tina. She repeated the spinning procedure and it landed on Ginny. "Truth or dare, Gin?"

"Dare." said Ginny.

"It's definitely payback time then." said Tina, referring to the time Ginny had dared Tina to show Peeves the Poltergeist some serious cleavage and tell him that he's the sexiest bitch of a ghost she'd ever seen. In front of the whole school.

Ginny raised a brow with a toothy grin. "Fine. I still think that was the funniest things I'd ever seen, though."

"I second that motion." Cat said while the others just nodded.

Tina shook her head feverishly. "But dead embarrassing for me."

"True, true. So what'll be your sentence, Judge?" inquired Ginny, relaxed. She didn't really care what it was. She'd do it. "No going anywhere starkers, though. I do not give nude shows, thank you very much." she added, just to make sure. There were audible sighs from the guys. She knew they were joking but everyone could tell they'd probably start thanking their lucky stars if Ginny or Cat actually had given them a little peep show. Except maybe the two girls themselves.

There was a long moment of complete stillness, save for the serene popping of the fireplace. Suddenly, Tina's face lit up and a mischievous countenance replaced her introspective one. "I was asked who I would snog from Slytherin if I had to pick. Well, you and Cat hang out with them quite a bit, right?" said Tina.

Ginny's brow furrowed. She didn't like where this was heading. "I suppose. Why?"

"Well, I've always wondered what it would be like to get with one of the baddies and have them at your every whim…" she said with a devious grin.

"Oh, you're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?" Ginny said, moving back into her seat.

"Well, if you think I'm daring you to get with either Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini and wrap them around your finger, then you're correct." said Tina impishly, lifting her legs and throwing them over one side of her armchair.

"WHAT? TINA!" screeched Ginny, jumping up from her seat.

"A dare's a dare, Gin. Unless you wanna get hives. And besides, I really don't see why you shouldn't." said Tina idly. "But you need to wrap them around your fingers because they won't believe that you're just getting the urge to fuck them all of a sudden. Yes, yes... You really must wrap them around your finger." Everyone was looking at Tina like she had just grown three heads but that would be unreal. _This _was very much real.

Cat pinched the bridge of her nose. Ginny was livid and it was clear with the expression she had on. "HOW ABOUT THAT BY DOING THIS, WE'RE TOYING WITH PEOPLE? TOYING WITH THEIR EMOTIONS!"

"Oh, come on. Like you can actually do it anyway. Who can wrap _those_ boys around their finger? Really, I'm giving you an easy way out, Gin."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER SHE CAN DO IT OR NOT, TINA! IT'S THE FACT THAT THESE ARE TWO PEOPLE! THEY'RE HUMANS TOO!" yelled Cat, temper spiraling out of her control.

"NO, TINA! I REFUSE TO DO THIS! THEY'RE MINE AND CAT'S FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING?" hollered Ginny. "I DEMAND THAT YOU TAKE IT BACK! CHANGE MY DARE!"

"No." said Tina, completely calm.

"WHY NOT! WE'VE ALL DONE IT BEFORE!" Ginny shouted, the room almost rumbling from the ferocity in her voice.

"Come on, Tina. Just change the dare." said Harry, trying to persuade the mental girl.

"Yeah. This is just too absurd. No matter who it is, this isn't right." said Dean while Colin and the girls nodded.

"No. Ginny's never backed down from a dare. And she won't start now. Unless she's too _chicken_. Are you, Ginny?" said Tina, challenge written all over her face. She was not going to back down.

The expression made Ginny want to slap it off her face. How dare she! "WHY DO YOU WANT THIS SO BAD ANYWAY?" screamed Ginny

"It's just a little bit of fun, Gin. And- "

"Don't you dare call me Gin. I'm furious with you right now." said Ginny in a lower, aggressive voice.

Tina's eyes narrowed. "Fine. All the more I won't take back the dare if you're going to overreact like this."

"I AM NOT OVERREACTING! YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET THIS! I'LL GET THE FUCKING HIVES! IT'S BETTER THAN DECEIVING ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" said Ginny, her voice augmenting once more.

"Don't you dare, _Gin_. I have ways of making those hives even worse." warned Tina, a dangerous glow set in Tina's eyes.

"Worse how?" asked Caterina calmly, her behavior shifting but looking at Tina eye to eye.

"Why would I tell you?"

"YOU BITCH! NOW YOU'RE BLACKMAILING US?" screamed Ginny, taking long, menacing steps towards Tina.

"It can't be Blaise." asserted Caterina.

"Oh? And why not?" asked Tina.

"It's none of your damn business why not." snarled Caterina. Harry walked up to Ginny and put a hand on her back, soothing her. Caterina walked over to Tina coolly. "You're being despicable right now, Tina. But we'll do this." said Caterina.

"NO, WE WON'T!" protested Ginny fervently.

"Yes, we will, Gin. I'll explain later." said Caterina. "This game is over. Ginny, come with me." Caterina clutched Ginny's arm and strode through the Fat Lady's portrait. Caterina had her brows knitted together while Ginny seethed all the way to the Slytherin Dungeons. She muttered the password, Aubergine, and a mirror materialized from the wall. Caterina looked directly at the mirror and chanted, "_Mirror, mirror on the wall. Silver snakes overcome them all. Green will do just as well. Each will ring Fate's divine bell._"

A moment later, a ripple coursed the entirety of the mirror and climbed into it. They found themselves in a luxurious room, filled with furniture of the finest-looking material and antique tables. There were shelves of books and even a charmed pool table. There were other shelves with various things that had assorted things to pass the time with. In the center of the room, a chandelier hung above their heads. Sprawled on one of the sofa sets were Draco and Blaise, the last people they wanted to see right now. They both looked at the boys who had sat up and smiled at their entry. Ginny turned away from then, too ashamed at the thought of the dare. Cat smiled, trying to look as genuine as she could. They smiled once more at her but their faces fell when they saw the state Ginny was in. "What's wrong?" asked Blaise, departing from his seat and walking over to them.

Draco was not far behind. "Is she alright?" he asked.

Caterina sighed. "Yeah, she is. We just got into a little tiff and I'm dragging this little chit upstairs so we can fix this in private. Sorry, boys. We'll see you later." said Cat, not waiting for a reply and scurrying up the stairs.

They reached the Cat's room and Cat set Ginny down on her vast bed before taking her own seat. "I am waiting for an explanation, you know." said Ginny, a minute sense of anger in her tone. She crossed her arms and look at Caterina expectantly.

They were silent for minutes on end before Cat sighed for what felt like the millionth time today and said, "Ginny, I hope you're not mad at me."

Ginny shook her head resignedly. "No, I'm not mad. But I do want to know why you backed down from Tina. Usually, you wouldn't do that for anyone. Not even me. When you're mad, you're _mad_."

"You don't understand, Gin. There's things about her that no one knows." said Cat.

Ginny looked at Cat oddly. "Like what kind of things?" she asked.

Another silence swept the room. "Well… You see… It's like this…"

**A/N** Hate it? Like it? Hopefully, you'll tell me what you think. Think it should be taken down or more chapters should be added to it?

If anyone can guess the song Cat was singing to signal Ginny, I'll give 'em anything they want. But do take note, I'll be giving them an internet version of whatever the want. :D

Love,

BlueJeanJunkie


	2. How Much For A Mental?

**Disclaimer:** A spark of recognition fills the young reader's eyes and she/he exclaims, "This isn't yours!" The writer hangs her head and replies with a sigh, "Yes. It isn't mine. Oh, woe as me!"

**Summary:** Truth or Dare has become a pastime for Ginny and her friends. When one dare leads to Ginny having to wrap a one Draco Malfoy around her finger, there's much to be done.

**A/N **I'm in a good mood today. How could I not be with the positive feedback I got early this morning? I love you all dearly already. So here are some replies:

**Adoring: **You are _the_ very first reviewer, which entitles you to your very own BlueJeanJunkie worship! Thank so much! I try to be as original as I can and lately, there's been a lot of Draco-betting-he-can-ensnare-Ginny so I thought why not Ginny have a turn but in a different sense. Thanks for commenting:D

**shewhodanceswithsquirrels: **I wrote this chapter as quick as I could on behalf of your sanity. Can't have a reader going crazy because of me. It's not good for the conscience. And besides, how could I leave a lovely reviewer rot in mental instability? Don't worry. You're safe with me. Thanks for reviewing:D

**LunarianPrincess: **Here's a little more development for the ever so lovely you! Hope you like! Thanks for reviewing!

**silentwriter22: **Well, I'm glad you like Ginny's personality. It was really fun writing her that way! Thanks for commenting:D

**blondegolfer.opps.sorry():**Well, I don't like you for the fact that you reviewed. I love you for the fact that you reviewed! Well, if you insist it's so great and can't do without another chapter, here's the next one for ya! Thanks:D

**Demented Furiae: **Hope thiswasn't too long of a wait for you.Thanks for commenting:D

**beachvballgirlie: **Well, since you expect, I respect! Woohoo! I rhymed! Aww, yeah! I'm a rapper! dodges lettuce thrown at her Maybe not… I'm glad you like it! Thank for It makes me so happy that you like the story. Between you and me, I can only _hope_ the story turns out well. I've got my fingers crossed, though. Ginny/Draco pairings are my favorite too! Well, yeah, I guess we all know who the main characters are going to end up with. But I can make it extremely hard coughinterestingcough to get there and make it extremely sweet for them in the end. But even if, I'm not telling how it's gonna end up. Thanks for reviewing:D

**XxGiBaby907xX: **Perfect? Aww, shucks. That's definitely questionable but I'm glad you think so. You got me all giggly and happy inside:P But with you as my beta, I can damn well try! Thanks for commenting:D

**Slytherinscum: **I'd be going against the Author's Rule Book of Unsaid Rules if I answered those questions but I hope some things were unraveled for you in this chapter. Hope you like! Thanks for reviewing:D

**HUGE **thanks to my Beta, **XxGiBaby907xX**. You are 3:D

**Chapter 2**

Another silence swept the room.

"Well… You see… It's like this…" said Cat, finally breaking the tense hush. She couldn't find the right words to say. She stumbled and stuttered, which Cat _never _did. At last, Cat took a long breath and let it out in one big gust. She shook her head and collected herself. Cat looked straight into Ginny's eyes. "What I'm about to tell you has never stepped foot outside of the functions my family has held with our other relatives. I'm only telling you because I trust you not to tell a soul." said Cat.

"If you don't want me to, of course I wouldn't." assured Ginny, her voice steady and face devoid of any insincerity. "What is it, Cat? You're scaring me a little."

Cat sighed. "It's nothing to be _too _frightened about. Well, let me start with this. I never told you this before but Tina and I are cousins. Her father is my dad's brother." said Cat.

Ginny's mouth drooped open in astonishment. "Tina's an Ainsworth, isn't she?"

"Yes and no." answered Cat tentatively.

Ginny's head went from side to side in bafflement. "I'm not quite getting it…"

Caterina's gaze leveled with Ginny's once more. "Originally, Tina wasn't an Ainsworth."

Ginny's mouth hung even lower, blue eyes wide. "What do you mean she wasn't _originally_ an Ainsworth?" she asked.

"Think, Ginny. Do you remember any Ainsworth being sorted into Gryffindor in your first year?" said Cat.

Ginny ruminated over this for a moment, trying to think back as clearly as she could. She came up blank. "Well, no. But hardly anyone ever really listens to what goes on during the Sorting Ceremony. Even the ones being sorted. They're too busy wracking themselves over what House they think they'll be sorted in and all that." said Ginny defensively.

Caterina let the tone be, deciding to continue instead. "Exactly. That's partly what made it so easy for them." she said.

Ginny held her hands out to freeze Caterina for a moment. "Now, you've lost me. Made it so easy for them to what? And who's them?"

"Tina's parents. To change her name." replied Cat in clipped tones.

Ginny's eyes seemed to widen as the conversation went on. Currently, they were the size of saucers. "What? So Tina Ainsworth isn't really Tina Ainsworth?" Ginny virtually yelled. Cat just shook her head in answer. "But how? Why?"

"Don't you see, Gin? She's related to me, a Slytherin. I'm just lucky that I ended up with parents who never really cared much for Voldemort. He's dead and they still curse him for what he did to their friends. You've met my parents. You know how they are." informed Cat. "But not many of the other Slytherins' families are like mine. The others regard all the other houses as rubbish, _especially _Gryffindor." said Cat.

"So they…" Ginny began. Cat nodded solemnly. "Are you trying to tell me that her parents disowned their own daughter just because she was sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Well, not completely. They haven't thrown her out or anything. If they did, she wouldn't be in Hogwarts." said Cat. "Oh, but don't think they're not so bad because personally, I still think they are. And you know why? Because it wasn't her parents' first decision to let her stay. My parents had to get drawn in for that. They convinced Uncle Paul and Aunt Nicole to, at least, let Tina stay with them and school her. They eventually gave in but refused to let her carry the name. I'm not even allowed to acknowledge her as my cousin."

Ginny contorted in disgust. How could a family be so vindictive? "That's atrocious! Why would someone do that? Who would have the heart to do that? Or in this case, no heart!" Ginny bristled for her friend, despite the little detail that she wasn't speaking to her at the moment.

"Any offspring of a historically Slytherin lineage being sorted into Gryffindor is the ultimate disgrace. My aunt and uncle chose long ago to have only one child for reasons I have no clue of. So Tina is their only heir and seeing that's her position, it intensified their shame." told Cat somberly.

Ginny could never imagine what it would be like for her family to repudiate her. She relished in the love they offered so freely and never really gave thought to other situations different people were in. It shocked her to no end. She just couldn't comprehend why or how a family could even think of doing something so spiteful to one of their own. "But how could they just change her name like that? Wouldn't her friends notice? Wouldn't everybody else notice?" Ginny asked.

"Part of the reason it was so simple for her parents was the fact that Tina _didn't_ have friends. At least not that year. The moment her parents heard of the Sorting Hat's choice, they flooed over and gave Tina the reprimanding of her life. They modified her name the very next morning. She hasn't recovered, even till this day. Her first year, she shut out everyone, speaking to no one. So whatever little anyone knew of the Tina then was left as nothing but a passing memory. The next year, Tina came back and no one even recognized her as the same girl who chewed a person out if they so much as spoke to her. She had a different look and a different personality." explained Cat.

Ginny blinked in disbelief. She shook herself of the daze and halted Cat. "Wait, before we go on. How do you even know this, Cat? I mean, sure, I can understand the fact that you know what's going on with her family and her out of school… But inside it? You only arrived last year. How could you know that there wasn't an Ainsworth called in the Sorting and that she had no friends?" asked Ginny curiously.

Cat looked down, abashed. "Well… When I was at Tina's house one day, I was innocently going through her stuff when I found this bowl thing… There were so many swirls and ripples when I peered into it. I was so riveted that I touched it and found myself running through Tina's experiences…" admitted Cat.

"A Pensieve?" asked Ginny incredulously. Cat gave a muted nod. "Oh. Well, that explains it. After all, you _are_ one of the nosiest people I know." said Ginny in half-hearted humor. She wasn't exactly in the mood for cheerfulness but she couldn't bear to see Cat so down. "But what does this have to do with Draco and Blaise? And what happened to her that caused her to show up the next year completely transformed?"

Cat forced a small smile at Ginny's crack but her face fell as Ginny's questions rolled on. She exhaled a long breath before continuing, "She changed because…" Cat paused for a few moments. No, Ginny deserved to know. So she resumed, "When she went home…" she said but stopped herself. Home for Tina was not where her parents were and Cat knew it. "When she went back, Tina could not do anything but scream, kick and punch. She refused to do anything else. Not even eat or sleep. But her parents wouldn't do anything so my dad took the responsibility of sending her to an institution to be treated. Then, she came back to us, all smiles and completely proper. My parents thanked the healers but they warned us that she wasn't entirely free from her sickness. She was okay enough to be let out into the normal places again but there was still something that remained. She would behave but there was something that even the healers couldn't pinpoint." elucidated Cat without further pause.

Horror was permeated every inch of Ginny's pale face. "So she's batty and roaming the halls free to inflict harm on anyone she chooses!" shouted Ginny.

"That's precisely it, Gin. We can't just lock her up and throw away the key if she hasn't given us reason to. Until then, we can do nothing but go on with our lives. We have no idea what she will or can do. I just know that she isn't right in the head. She's off her rocker, Gin. I just know it." said Cat, her lips formed in a steadfast line.

"Well, this is just great, isn't it? Our school is playing container for a possible loony. Just perfect." said Ginny, rubbing her temples.

"Well, it's not assured but it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Right." replied Ginny instantly. "So, Cat, enlighten me as per what this has to do with the two Slytherin boys."

Cat's back straightened once more, as if remembering suddenly. "Oh, yes. Well, I have a feeling that Draco and Blaise have become her solution to getting her parents to accept her again."

"Oh? And how does that figure?" asked Ginny.

"Well, if there's anybody that can manipulate the whole of the Deatheater families, it's Draco and Blaise. They are the wealthiest boys in Slytherin and not to mention that their fathers were Voldemort's right hand men. They're considered the cream of the crop. To them, Draco and Blaise are most eligible bachelors they could possibly think of." said Cat, gesturing downstairs to where she supposed the boys lay waiting. "So if she were to have any of them as her boyfriend or even better, her husband, she'd immediately be in the good books of her parents once more. Getting her parents to acknowledge her as their daughter has become her obsession, her life. And she thinks Draco or Blaise is her path to getting her life back. I believe she'll do anything for that. Whenever I catch her alone, she's always murmuring and that's all she murmurs about."

Ginny grimaced. It was all so emotional and she pitied Tina a great deal but it was all so twisted as well. "How do you know?"

Cat shrugged. "I heard her. I was over at her house when our families were having one of their small soirees. She was in her room, mumbling to herself and I heard everything." answered Cat simply

Yet another quiet saturated the room, a room that had previously held a series of rapid streams of question and answer. Who would have thought someone as normal as Tina would be… how she was. "Wow." was all Ginny could say.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you but I was sworn to secrecy." said Cat.

"It's alright." replied Ginny instantaneously. "So… Her real name is Tina Dunlain?"

Cat sucked in a breath. "Yep."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Can I ask something, though?" said Ginny.

"Course. Go ahead." permitted Cat without hesitance.

"If she wants Draco or Blaise for herself, why would she send me after one of 'em?"

Cat gazed vacantly at the carpeted floor. "That's what I don't know."

Ginny's brows knit together at her friend's reply. "It doesn't make sense." said Ginny.

"I know. But there's most definitely a reason. She's got some sort of plan." said Cat.

"Fine. But why don't we just throw a sack over her, do a body bind then lock her in one of the dungeons or something? I'm sure if Dumbledore knew, he'd authorize it. Well, maybe not. But he'd do _something _about it."

"Dumbledore does know, Gin. And he consented to having her come here even if she may be mentally ill. Tina's parents and mine notified Dumbledore when Tina was released from the institution. He agreed and promised my mum and dad that he'd make her life as normal as it could be."

"Fine. But remind me again why we have to go along with what she says?" growled Ginny at the thought of that blasted bet.

"Because, Ginny. She's unpredictable. We don't know what she's capable of. We need to know a bit about her before we become militant and all." said Cat.

"And we just wait till she hurts someone? Bugger that!" said Ginny, propelling herself from her seat on the bed.

"Correction, Ginny. Not wait. Observe." said Cat. "And I'm afraid you'll have to do your thing with Draco for the meantime. If not, she'll get suspicious and we don't what actions she'll take."

"No, Cat! I won't-"

"Ginny, please! We need to stay in the sidelines for the moment. Get a feel of things before we run in to save the day and claim victory as ours." Cat beseeched, remaining in her seat rigidly.

"Well, that's very Slytherin of you, Cat. But I'm a Gryffindor and we-"

"Ginny." whispered Cat. Something in Cat's voice made Ginny stop. "Please. Do this for me." Cat slowly lifted her head to gaze at Ginny with pleading hazel eyes.

"Fine." was all she said.

Cat smiled her first genuine smile since they had reached her room. "Thank you. Now, I'm supposing you'll be staying over here tonight?" said Cat. Often, Ginny and Cat would stay over one another's dorms. The other students didn't mind and either the teachers didn't know or didn't care.

Ginny returned with a mock-angelic grin, her hands in prayer form. "Please?" Ginny said. Cat just rolled her eyes and went to her armoire, took some articles and hoisted one at Ginny. Ginny caught them and saw it was an oversized Falmouth Falcons T-shirt. She went over to the bathroom, changed and brushed her teeth with the extra toothbrush she always left at Cat's place. Ginny had exited the bathroom just as a resounding knock was placed on the other side of the dorm door.

"Who is it?" called Cat.

"It's us. May we come in?" came the deep, sensuous voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"No. You boys should stay on the other side of that door for the rest of your lives." said Ginny sarcastically. She took residence under the sheets of the free bed in Cat's dorm.

"Well, too bad. We're coming in." they heard the rich baritone of Blaise Zabini. And just like that, the door was open in a flash and the breathtaking owners of the voices they had listened to not long ago were inside and assuming seats. Draco sat on the foot of Cat's bed while Blaise sat on the floor.

"Hey. We just wanted to check up on you girls. We heard some muffled shouting awhile ago but when they died down, we presumed you were finished with your little catfight." said Draco.

"Which is really rather disappointing. It's unbelievably arousing when girls fight." said Blaise with a dazed look and lips curling up in a semi-smile to one side. He sighed. "But it's just as well. Might have ended up seducing one of you or bless the holy gods and goddesses, _both_ of you gorgeous ladies into my bed and we wouldn't want to take away that impeccable virtue, now would we?"

Ginny snorted, oddly still able to grasp some sense of femininity. "Like we'd actually shag _you_, Blaise." teased Ginny.

Blaise looked at her with arch eyebrows and his continual grin. "Oh, and you wouldn't?" returned Blaise superciliously.

Ginny raised an eyebrow of her own. She, then, slid the covers off agonizingly slowly and stepped off the bed lightly. Every male mouth in that room went dry at the sight of Ginny Weasley. Sure, that shirt was oversized but it wasn't a full nightgown's length. It reached an inch or so higher than halfway up her smooth thighs and hung over one side of her shoulder tantalizingly. She drooped her eyes and casually sauntered over to where Blaise sat. She stood above him for a few seconds, his eyes fixed on nothing but her, before she leisurely lowered herself to crouch in front of him on all fours. She pouted her lip, moving closer and closer. She finally found his ear and whispered, "Maybe." she laughed raucously before squealing and running to her bed as he jumped up and chased her.

"Why, you little minx!" said Blaise, all in good humor. He rushed toward her bed and began to tickle her like there was no tomorrow. When Ginny begged for him to stop, she glanced at Cat who mouthed a 'wrong boy', although she was grinning.

Ginny nodded and chanced a glance at Draco who looked like he was in a brood, as he liked to call it. But most other people just called it sulking. "What's wrong, dear Draco?" asked Ginny as Blaise lay back in her bed and she sat up.

Draco crossed his arms and huffed. "I'm jealous. I didn't get one." snapped Draco. Everyone was silent a moment before they realized the impending grin on his face.

Ginny chortled lightly. "Don't worry. You'll get yours soon enough. And maybe, if I like you enough, I'll get Cat to join me." said Ginny. His face lightened considerably and he couldn't help the smirk he sent at Blaise.

"That's not fair! I want one too!" yelled Blaise, clearly sulking.

"You already got yours, Blaise. May this be a lesson to you from now on." said Cat. "But." she began with a sly smirk. "I may be in the mood one day to give you a lap dance type of my own." she winked.

"I'll hold you to that, Dunlain." said Blaise, beaming.

"Well, I need my beauty sleep so it's time for you boys to evacuate." said Ginny with a yawn. But the grinning boys made no move to leave. "NOW." she said.

"Why? You don't need any beauty sleep. You're more than gorgeous already, Gin." said Draco, pouting his lips.

Ginny put a hand to her chest softly. "You flatter me, Draco. You really do. But that doesn't mean you get to stay any longer."

"Unless, you guys are sleeping here." interjected Cat. Ginny looked at Cat oddly for a moment before she realized what she was doing. _No better time to start then now, huh, Cat?_ thought Ginny.

The boys looked at each other. Sure, there had been times when they conked out in the girls' room and they'd more than a time spent the night with a girl… But never these particular girls. They'd never even stayed just to snooze for the night, at least not intentionally. "All right." said Draco.

"Oki doky. Blaise, you're staying beside me tonight." announced Cat. "Take note. BESIDE me. Not anywhere else."

Blaise sighed. "Fine. You got my hopes up for nothing, Cat."

"Well, I guess that leaves you, Ginny." said Draco with a smirk.

Ginny patted the spot beside her. "Right. But same rules apply."

Draco sighed. "And I repeat: _Fine._" he said. The boys then unbuckled their pants, slid them off and shimmied out of their shirts. It was the girls' turn for dry, dry, DRY throats as Blaise and Draco stood in front of them with nothing but boxers on. Sinewy muscles tightened and released as each boy stretched with utter calmness. It seemed like this was a nightly ritual for them. Thank God in heaven for whatever influenced them to do this every night. _They really should sleep there more often, _thought the two girls. Shafts of pale moonlight soaked the unsullied bodies that Caterina and Ginny were just about ready to pounce on if it wasn't for their brilliant self-control. Every sacred ab was distinct in the natural illumination as well as each and every bump that formed the perfectly toned arms. Everything about them was a masterpiece.

The works of art took the free spaces on the bed before Blaise sat up and declared, "I need to drain the main vein. Back in a mo." he said, smiling widely. Darkness prominent, Ginny heard the rustles of sheets and assumed it to be Cat.

Draco, who had sat up a tad with Blaise's sudden movement, relaxed and eased back into the bed. He lifted his arm and put one hand under his head. Ginny, who had her back to him, flopped over and said, "So how do you feel sleeping with me?" she said suggestively, a wily smirk in her countenance.

Draco chuckled softly. He tossed over onto his side as well. "Oh, it's nothing special." joked Draco. Ginny whacked him on the arm and he laughed once more.

Just then, Blaise swaggered back into the room and flopped himself on the bed. An angry groan came from his bedmate. "Sorry." said Blaise loudly. There were some whispers and a little tittering between the two before Cat called out her goodnight. "G'night. Don't do anything I would do." said Blaise.

"What? How'd he know?" exclaimed Ginny lightheartedly, although in an undertone.

"I know. Killjoy." Draco called lightly at Blaise.

Ginny sniggered before an idea struck her. _Well, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it well,_ she thought. She snuggled closer to Draco, throwing her arm over his tight stomach and said, "G'night, Draco."

Draco was left in shock. Cat and Ginny were always playful and there were many a time that he and Blaise had come in physical contact with them. They'd hugged, they boys had put arms over the girls' shoulder and so on… Well, Blaise had even snogged Ginny a few times… But this… _This_ felt different. It was just her arm over his stomach but… Was Ginny into him? _Of course not._ _She couldn't fancy me, _he said inwardly He gazed around the room, the rays of the silent moon drifting through the room. He looked down at the girl clutching onto him. She was beautiful, no doubt. One of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. But he had been there once… _To hell with it. I'm going to bed,_ he thought before shutting his eyes and letting slumber take him.

**A/N **Well, there it is. Chapter two. A little thing unresolved here and there. Some are subtle ones, though, and I'm quite interested to see if anyone noticed them… :P

I'm not quite sure if Blaise's father actually was Voldie's closest subordinate alongside Lucius. But if not, then that and the fact that Voldemort's dead are some of the things that's going to make this slightly AU. Oh, and for whoever's wondering, I'll be explaining what happened that caused the 'Dark Lord's' death in later chapters.

It's always fun writing about those perpetually yummy boys.

Hope you liked it!

Love,

BlueJeanJunkie


End file.
